


Playing Games

by destieljohnlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieljohnlock/pseuds/destieljohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to play PS3 but Castiel can be very distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic, be kind. Unbeta-ed.

"Fuck, he shot me! The bastard shot me!" Dean cursed as he manically pushed buttons on the controller in a way that had Castiel lost as to what was going on but somehow got Dean's on-screen character to safety. Dean's attempt to bond with Cas over video games was not going well. The Winchester brothers had recently invested in a PS3 and, despite Dean's best efforts to teach the fallen angel how to play, Cas was hopeless.

"I don't understand this game Dean," Castiel lamented. "Why are the men shooting at each other? And how do you know who's on your side? I do not find this entertaining." 

Sam was out at the library researching a case and Castiel almost wished he had gone with him. Almost.

"Just watch me Cas, you'll get the hang of it."

And so Castiel perched on the edge of the motel bed, his boyfriend beside him utterly immersed in the first person shooter.

Tired of the game, Castiel did the only thing he could do in the boringly sparse hotel room. He stared at Dean. He studied Dean's profile: the handsome jawline, the long eyelashes, the light stubble. The soft, full lips. Oh, what those lips could do. The men had only recently discovered their mutual attraction to one another and hadn't gone a lot further than long make-out sessions and a bit of groping, but Castiel could imagine.

Dean was well aware of the eyes boring into the side of his head but decided to play it cool, make Cas work for it. He carried on playing his game, seemingly oblivious. Dean was very proud of how little he jumped when that soft hand landed gently on his knee.

Castiel's lithe fingers danced up and down Dean's thigh with the lightest of touches. His hand moved higher and higher each time, closer and closer to where Dean wanted it most. Dean tried to appear unaffected by his boyfriend's ministrations but Cas knew it was an act. The heavy breathing would've given it away even if the growing bulge in his pants hadn't.

Cas leaned in close and whispered "How's your game going? Have you won yet?"

The hot breath ghosting over Dean's sensitive ear made it hard for him to concentrate but he managed to compose himself and reply "Near-*cough* nearly." His voice was thick with arousal.

"Really?" Cas asked smugly before kissing Dean’s neck "Because I've notice a distinct-” Another kiss. “reduction-” A sharp bite “in your kill-to-death ratio in the last minute and a half.” Dean tried to carry on the pretence but he was moaning as Castiel’s mouth moved over his sensitive skin. Cas licked and sucked his boyfriend’s neck for a while longer before asking “Any reason why?" 

Cas punctuated the last word by ghosting his fingers over Dean's bulge so the man could only reply with a sharp intake of breath.

When Cas settled himself on the floor between his boyfriend's knees, Dean struggled to keep his eyes fixed on the screen. Those bright blue eyes certainly didn't make it any easier. When he felt Cas nuzzling the bulge in his pants Dean whimpered, and when Cas' mouth closed around it Dean outright moaned. That made the angel grin and continue mouthing the hunter's hard cock through the too-thick-but-just-thin-enough jeans. It took Dean an embarrassingly long while to realise that he was subtly nudging his hips up every couple of seconds whilst his on-screen avatar was running around in circles and getting shot. Dean's resolve disappeared when he felt a warm wet tongue lap at the skin just above the top of his jeans.

Unable to take any more teasing, Dean threw the controller across the room before grabbing Cas by the hair and pulling him up into a deep, desperate kiss. The two fell back onto the bed and Castiel slotted perfectly between Dean's legs, rubbing their erections together in the process. 

"I knew you'd give in." Castiel panted into Dean's mouth. His skewed tie dangled, tickling Dean’s neck.

"Well, who am I to resist that beautiful mouth?" Dean smirked, pushing the trench coat and suit jacket off of Cas' strong shoulders in one smooth motion. 

Dean had his hands on Cas' ass pulling him down so that their hips ground together with an unrelenting rhythm. The feeling of hard flat planes was still unfamiliar to Dean who was used to the soft curves of a woman. Unfamiliar but oh, so good. Castiel fit as perfectly into Dean's arms as he did into his life.

The pace started to become erratic before Castiel put his hands on Dean's hips to still him.

"Dean, stop."

"What is it?" Dean hand came up to stroke Castiel's flushed face. 

"I..." Castiel looked embarrassed. "I want you to... I want to do something for you. I want to... suck your cock."

Dean moaned and felt a bit of precum wet the front of his boxer shorts. It took every ounce of self control he had not to cum in his pants there and then.

"Fuck, Cas, are you sure?"

Cas nodded shyly before quickly undoing Dean's jeans and sliding them off. 

Dean pulled off his t-shirt and lay at the head of the bed, his back leaning against the headboard so he could see everything Castiel was doing. Cas lay between Dean's legs propped up on his elbows. He noticed the wet patch on the front of Dean's tight black boxers and smirked. A lick at the spot of darkness caused Dean to hiss. 

"Fuck. I'm sorry Cas but if we don't get this show on the road I'll be cumming in my boxers." The words were a groan.

Castiel slowly pulled the boxers down over Dean's hardness and Castiel's own neglected cock throbbed in sympathy when Dean's sprang free. 

Castiel held Dean's beautiful cock in his hand and his pink tongue lapped at the head causing Dean to moan and buck his hips up.

Castiel held Dean's hips down with his free arm and tried again. Cas may have fallen but he was still stronger than Dean and, this time, when he took the head of Dean's cock into his mouth he was able to stop Dean's bucking. It didn't stop the exquisite symphony of moans coming from Dean's mouth though, and the small part of Castiel's brain that was still functioning worried about the people in the rooms next door. He slid his mouth off of Dean's cock with a loud pop.

"Try to be quiet." Castiel chastised. "We don't want the neighbours to complain." Dean grit his teeth with a curt nod.

Dean was already close and when Castiel licked a wet stripe up the length of him it brought Dean even closer. Castiel closed his lips around Dean's head and looked up at the beautiful man. 

Dean was a sight to see, all flushed and panting, trying to stay quiet. Just looking at him made Castiel's hips buck. This pressed his erection into the bed making him moan around Dean's cock. The delicious vibrations sent Dean crazy.

"Ohhh Cas, fuuuuck. Ahhhh."

Dean looked down to see big blue eyes staring up at him. The sight of Castiel's kiss-reddened lips stretched tight around his cock was hotter than Hell. Dean couldn't help but slide a hand into that mop of black hair, not pulling but just rhythmically clenching the man's locks every so often, trying to resist full on fucking Cas' hot, wet mouth. It turned Dean on to no end when he realised that, whilst he was sprawled here naked, Castiel was still fully dressed in his dress slacks, shirt, messed up tie and shoes, shoes for fuck's sake! Dean moaned again. 

Castiel carried on moving his head up and down, cheeks hollowed with the effort of sucking, tongue swirling around the sensitive head. Upon hearing Dean's moans and cries of his name, Cas just couldn't take it anymore. He had to slide a hand into his dress slacks and wrap it around his own cock. 

Dean was in Heaven. This beautiful angel was lavishing his cock. He was so hard it almost hurt. When he saw Castiel surreptitiously slide his hand into his pants, that was the final straw. An angel of Heaven was touching itself because of him. Castiel, the one who saved him from Hell, the almighty warrior of God, was sucking Dean’s cock whilst touching himself. That sight was enough to tip Dean over the edge and, with a final moan of pleasure, Dean was cumming, hard, into his boyfriend's mouth.

Castiel's mouth was filled with bitter cum. He swallowed what he could and carried on sucking, milking Dean's cock dry. Two more pumps of his fist and Cas was feeling that familiar sensation of utter bliss and pleasure flooding his system. 

"Oh God, Cas, that was... fucking awesome!" Dean's voice was equal parts gleeful and sleepy. 

"I'm glad to have been of service." Cas replied dutifully with only a slightly smug smile before he snuggled up next to Dean, sticky nether-regions a problem to be dealt with in the morning.

"Hey but next time I'm totally repaying the favour man." Dean never had been one for snuggling but Cas was just too damn cute to refuse. As long as he didn't bring it up, Dean didn't mind. 

Laying there with Castiel in his arms Dean realised how important the scruffy man was to him. Never in his life had Dean felt so content, so safe. Castiel was as important to Dean as Sam was and Dean loved him. 

Cas’ breathing had slowed and his chest was rising and falling gently. Dean figured he was asleep and wouldn’t hear those three little words he whispered in his ear.

“I love you.”

Cas heard.


End file.
